walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
ScarletDevilVocaloid
Hey people, I have a couple of names on the internet, but I prefer to be called ScarletDevilVocaloid, or Scarlet, or Scar, or SDV for short. The website I go on the most is DeviantART. But enough of that, I am a Walfaser that makes Walfas comics, but I have only started making comics two months ago (depending on when you're reading this.). This is my first time making a page on a wikia, so I'm not really sure what to do. *sweat drops* Um...I'm not really sure what else to put here. Oh! One last thing, if you want to use my DNA on Walfas, go to my profile on DeviantART. __FORCETOC__ 10/21/12: Haven't been here in a while. XD I'm kinda busy with a crap ton of stuff, so my OCs' pages might not be updated for a while. I have so much on my plate right now. -.- Alternate Egos As you probably know, I have quite a few usernames on different websites. Here are my alternate names, the websites I go on, and the links to my profile. ScarletDevilVocaloid - DeviantART - http://scarletdevilvocaloid.deviantart.com/ Scarlet Starstorm - FanFiction - http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3092572/ Yoshika Miyako (I couldn't tell what nickname meant. -.-) - TinierMe - http://www.tinierme.com/tinierme/mypage.do cutecupcake526 (I was *age censored* when I made the account. -.-) - YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/user/cutecupcake526?feature=guide ScarletNeko5 - Club Penguin - http://www.clubpenguin.com/ ScarletDevilVocaloid - Adventure Quest Worlds - http://www.aq.com/ Scarlet's Bio I'm gonna put a a bio about Scarlet the character/myself. You get the point. The outfit is based on an outfit I wished I had. Name: Scarlet Devil Vocaloid, nicknames: Scar and Scarlet. I will only reveal my real name to my friends and people I trust. Age: I'm not going to reveal my age. Gender: Female, obviously. Species: Bakeneko (as Scarlet), human (real life, obviously) Eye: Green Hair: Shoulder legnthed brown/dirty blonde Height: Around 5'4" (taller than average for my age) Weapons: A sword with a black hilt and a sliver blade. Abilities/Talents: As Scarlet: Using Spell Cards, using star related powers, has her/my own spark (like the Master Spark), turning into a cat and back whenever she/I want. She also has an EX form, but she sealed it away inside herself and only releases it in emergencies due to the fear that she'll turn into a Mary-Sue. In real life: Read Japanese (only hiragana and a few kanji for now), drawing, writing, making Walfas comics. Personality: Random, yet mature; insane (like Flandre insane) when someone bugs her (only as Scarlet); smart; shy (in real life); obsessed with Nintendo, Vocaloid, and Touhou; upset easily; has a sense of humor; quiet (in real life); always has her/my head in the clouds (in real life); a tomboy Appearance: (As Scarlet) White t-shirt, black tie, black and pink checkered skirt, black boots that reach half way below my knees (winter), brown sandals (summer), black and pink sneakers (spring and fall), two brown cat ears, a black ribbon attached to the right ear, glasses. (As EX-Scarlet) Same as before, but wears a red kimono with short sleeves, has black wings, has blood red eyes, and brown sandals. Likes: Nintendo (especially Zelda, Fire Emblem, Kid Icarus, and Smash Bros.), Touhou Project, Vocaloid/UTAU, cats, pink and black, Walfas/Create.swf, my pink 3DS, sleeping (Who doesn't? xD), daydreaming, cats, cosplaying (even though I've never cosplayed before. xD), sweets/candy (especially Reese's and Jolly Rangers), cats, Ike (Fire Emblem), Flandre (Touhou), cats, DeviantART, TinierMe, YouTube, cats. Dislikes: Mean people, trolls, Captain Falcon, flamers, dogs, bananas (I just hate bananas for some reason.), drugs, metal music (except when it's a remix of a Touhou theme), being a girly girl, Captain Falcon, spiders, bugs and insects (except for like butterflies and ladybugs), Captain Falcon, when tickling becomes too rough (whenever my mom tickles me, it feels like I'm being stabbed everywhere instead of how tickling should normal feel.). Pets: Three cats, all female. Their names are Pooh, Yuki, and Lika, in order from oldest to youngest. Friends: WhiteFangWolf, ROCuevas, TheFanofNintendo, DarkZelda15, kitty0233, Aeronator (I guess?) Enemies: Trolls and flamers Theme song: Din's Power (Encountering theme) - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Puppet Zelda Battle (Battle theme) - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Elemental Strikers (OCs) I have eight OCs, but I do not have the time to give them their own pages, so I will just leave you with their names. If you wish to know more about my OCs, just head to my FanFiction profile. By the way, there are a few typos, so don't get confused on things like Doku's name. Kazan Yosei Umi Tenshi Doku Koneko Kori Shinobu Kyoki Okami Ryu Nemuru Amai Usagi Draco Norwood/Chikyu Kyuketsuki (I might end up changing his last name. :P Plus, it'll be easier to change his last name because his Chikyu persona's just a disguise.)